Pretending
by everfire
Summary: There is a game online... it lets your life seem a bit unimportant almost not real. HieiXkurama Will not be updated unless I get reviews.
1. Prolouge: Rules

Disclaimer:I don't own the stuff I write about.

Prolouge

The only light came from a computer screen. A black webpage with shining white type flickered in the dark room.

"Hello. Welcome to trhe site.

Rules before you enter:

-never lie on this site

-never speak outside of you charactor

-If you die you must never return

-From here on in you are no longer yourself

This website will change you. You may veiw or take part in the story.

Remember that ever action has a equal and opposite reacton. You may not be a main person but either way your in our world now. You exist here as much as you do in real life.

Enter here..."

Click. Click.


	2. Kurama's room

Authors note: Yes the chapters are short but, they are short because this is how a chapter feels for me. Some may be longer, most very small and very likly I will update very often though so you will not have to wait for weeks for a paragraph...I would never write that little.

command: insert disclaimer

" She doesn't own the people in this story." says the prompt

The screen showed the still-black background of the website with a rose in the cornor and the page title: kurama's house.

" location: kurama's room." said the words under the title.

The first paragraph under this read: "I sit in my chair and look at my journal. scrawled on the front is: ' name: Shuichi' I open it and write about the lack of evil actions latly."

The next paragraph is in a different rough looking font. "I let my presence be known as I flit in the window form the window-sill where I had been observing so far"

" 'Hiei' I say as I tun around."

" 'Hn, hello, Fox.' I respond"

" 'Quiet as usual' I say turning to close my journal."

" 'I just wanted you to know.' I begin looking away."

" 'Wanted me to know what, Hiei?'"

" 'That I'm back from Murkoro's.' "

"I smile"

"I run from his smile."

"I look confused after him. Then turn to get ready in the bathroom."

" I sit on the tree outside his window, trying to fall asleep."

" As I lay in my bed I can feel your ki."

" I raise my ki to match yours."

" I lift my ki...just to see."

" I match you again."

" I go to sleep with your ki thrumming in my ears."

" I pulsate my ki...just to see."

" In my sleep I respond to you, reaching out with my ki when you lessen yours."

" I relax and let you sleep at a comfertable level of ki."

" I let my ki match yours."

" I fall asleep."


	3. real life'

Chapter 2- 'real' life

Kurama moved off his own bed. Once he had finished waking he thought of his computer. He was always on it always typing. His computer was life...No it was better than real life. Who needed 'real' life anyway?

The sun filtered through the sheer cloth that covered his window. He woke up a normal teenage boy or so everyone thought. He had always told the truth on the site. Some people didn't understand that rule, they seemed to think it didn't apply to them. Basically this refers to physical appearance. Once into he world people embellish, Because that's what the world is like. You can't survive as what you are. However Kurama had done fine and had never lied about anything...he would never know who had though. He supposed Yusuke had told the truth. He had been totally normal until he died and was brought back by Koenma and Botan. The first lie had most likely been Botan and Koenma's job. All of this however is unimportant. The real truth is if the world is crazy so are you.

He looked about the room and readied himself for the day. He glanced at the screen.

"Silence" said the latest paragraph.

Experimentally I try " I stand and dress myself stopping to scratch when my shirt is off"

"I peek then look away." The prompt said. Hiei was always trying to do things unnoticed. You could sneak up on someone sure if you had enough stealth or the person at least had a lower awareness. I had no way to know how much he does and gets away with without me knowing. The prompt tells me if he isn't sneaky enough about it.

"Hi Hiei." I say out the window.

"Ignore"

"Sigh"

"Hn...Fox." He replied his font getting a rather grumpy looking tone...more so than usual.

"Smile." I smiled because I got him to reply at all even if it was in the grumpiest manner he could possibly think of.

"Looks over..." Then he precedes to mumble, even though he knows the prompt will tell me because I can hear that well. "Cocky little."

"'I gotta go' I lean out the window and into your face. 'Will you be here when I return?'"

"Eyes widen."

A new font appears in happy bright pink. "Walks in. Blink...blink."

"'Hello Botan' I cheerily announce."

"'Hn'"

I found myself 'actually' laughing at what Botan had walked in on.

"'Good morning, Kurama!'"

"'Why are you here?'" The Dark font appeared again, Hiei was being rather rude, I chuckled a bit as my hands hovered over the keyboard.

"'Well...' she typed sheepishly, 'I couldn't find anyone else...'"

"'Hmpf.' Flint off.'"

"'Oh'" Kurama finished typing. 'Lost him' he thought but didn't even dare to type. "School" he typed soon to be replaced by the prompt informing all who entered his room where he was now.

He walked down the stairs and thought about how oddly glad he was for the strange world's rules. If you walked in on something you literally did only being able to recall the last few sentences to see what was occurring in the room. This is of course assuming you are not just a viewer.

He ran down the stairs and out into the sunlit morning. He personally found there to be little difference between 'the arc' and 'real' life.

When he got home he would type a serious and truthful summary of the events that had happened in his real life. This he would type in his journal only open for viewers. Viewers never had any restriction on them because they couldn't change anything about the site. Yet sometimes he was curious about how many viewers regularly checked the site...read about him.

The day had passed without much to say so his entry was very short. He paused to consider the site. It was by far the most interesting thing he had ever heard of. It all seemed to work on it's own, choosing it's main characters and giving them mini sites to act as their home locations. It was overwhelming for a viewer who had the most control and could read the site in full down to a web site inside the site made by a main character, Books read by the a character, homework, anything you chose to post. There never seemed to be a way to see it all. As a player though it was much different all you could see were whatever involved you, rooms you went into, people's conversations they have with you, the last few sentences of a conversation you walked in on.

No one knew who made it either, presumably they still were making it. Typing in all the descriptions and conversations, being the 'prompt'. They were even supposedly making new places for you to go by the day, hour, second. It was making it bigger and bigger. What server could possibly handle all the data? How much bandwidth must they buy just to have very few, in terms of the game, logged on? Was this game even possible?

It wasn't. The thought of that can get a little overwhelming unless you realize it's real. Just like the world we're in now, only not.

He typed the command.

:Enter

Then he entered his room for real.

:Access Author's note.

:Write "Well sorry about how long this tookto get up I had some difficulties please review or else I shall have to discontinue this story. I do enjoy writing it but it is getting in the way of typing Pain: Defined and that is written for me and will be around 19 very long chapters. I have written most of them on paper already and would like to get them typed however I will write this if there is ANY interest. The plot is a bit weird though so any suggestions are very welcome."

:Log off


End file.
